


i don’t understand.

by RedamancyEffect



Series: abo setting [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, alpha mark lee, implied self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: donghyuck watches as mark get closer to the perfect omega, koeun.that’s all he can do.—or donghyuck is so focused on mark and his relationship that he doesn’t notice the courting adressed to him.





	i don’t understand.

donghyuck watches as mark talk to koeun, the oh-so pretty omega everyone knows. 

donghyuck himself is pretty popular in the school but he doesn’t equal with koeun. she’s known as the beautiful, pale, clever, soft-spoken omega– and probably as mark’s crush.

donghyuck, who obviously has feelings for mark, can only watch from afar.

donghyuck who obviously was in love with mark but unfortunately was no match for the latter. mark was just your perfect alpha, from top grades, athletics, good personality to student council– everyone in the school knew him as well. and only one person could ever match him, koeun.

so donghyuck did what he always does, he stand by and let it happen.

he knows that he is not so bad himself but not that good either. 

as mark comes back to their table, he has the biggest smile on his face. even though it hurts he smiles back and listens to the older talk animatedly about the basketball tournament soon and the city’s festival. donghyuck doesn’t talk much that day. 

 

days pass and mark and koeun seem to get closer, everytime the older get back from talking to her, the smile on his face is more than noticeable. donghyuck thinks it’s just a matter of time until he starts to court her officially.

 

it hurts a lot.

 

renjun still sends him those wary glances when his eyes stay too long on mark, renjun is the only one to know for his feelings, damned feelings. 

but what hurts the most, is that mark still treat him the same, of course he will. but it hurts donghyuck even more, when mark still wait for him in the morning to enter school, still worry for him when his heats are days away, still ask donghyuck to wait for him at the end of the day so then can go back together. the younger’s heart still flutters but is then crushed when he thinks that this is all but a question of time.

 

so, he starts to go his way. even though heartbreak is inevitable at this point, taking distance is better. he doesn’t wait for mark to bring him home anymore, even if the older lived few houses down his, even if it means walking alone in the cold after a long day.

at least, when he gets home his older brother, jaehyun, is here to warm him up. 

he ignores mark’s questioning texts, asks about his day instead to get his attention off the topic. which works.

 

donghyuck just got out of a test, his stomach is growling for food. his phone vibrates.

**mark** where are you ? did you eat yet ? | 12:37 

he frowns at it, responds no anyway but get no response. when he arrives at their usual table, jeno, jaemin, jisung and renjun are here but mark is missing. just when he’s about to question it, the older is coming back running to them, a bag in his hand. 

turns out, following his text mark rushed to the nearest restaurant to get him food. and donghyuck just brushes off as what he would have done for jisung or jaemin. even though he shouldn’t do this anymore, not when he’s courting someone else. 

but this continues and donghyuck is obviously uneasy with this. mark brings him food when he has class past lunch, insists for donghyuck to go back home together, lends him his jacket when he forgets his, even proposes to help in his study session when he doesn’t understand things. 

donghyuck is confused. he shouldn’t do this, not to donghyuck when he was supposed to court koeun, the pretty and popular omega. 

donghyuck is stressing out. if mark doesn’t stop koeun will have the wrong ideas; an alpha being so kind to another omega than his only leads to bad things. 

“are you cold ? why didn’t you bring your jacket ?” mark questions softly as he peels off his coat, aiming it at donghyuck’s shoulders. 

donghyuck himself doesn’t know. it’s already winter, yet he didn’t think about it. but mark is always here, lending. 

they’re alone in the streets, waiting for their friends to get there so they head to the festival together. 

donghyuck looks down as he let the coat swallow him, the alpha’s scent drowning him. when he looks up, mark’s eyes are on him, look warm and smile soft. donghyuck still doesn’t understand. 

jaemin texts him, asking them to head to the festival in the meantime since they’ll be late. 

the smaller can’t help but ask why mark decided to go to the festival with him, with their friends. weren’t festivals knew as a cliché way to get closer to your crush, like animes indicated. mark brushes it off as they walk to the attractions. 

the evening goes smoothly, the sun is setting down and he remarks that as it is going to an end, as the fireworks are announced, all their friends get into duos. in the corner of his eyes he can see jisung drapping his arm around chenle, he sees renjun too laughing at something yukhei just said. jaemin and jeno already disappeared. 

suddenly he feels a warm hand around his wrist, guiding him softly. 

“let’s watch the fireworks. i know a good spot.”, mark just says. 

donghyuck just let himself get dragged. 

after a little walk, they find themselves in a spot a bit away from the crowd. the younger recognises it as their playground, the place where they met and grew up playing around. being situed a bit higher, it is indeed a good place to watch the fireworks. 

they sit on one of the bench. _something seems off_ , donghyuck can’t help thinking. mark is seated way too close. his scent is stronger now, and donghyuck can fully point how he smells– there’s a hint of citron, maybe cotton... he thinks he finds pine and orchid as well. it all makes him nostalgic. he stops himself from leaning in the scent, in the warmth and moves away, letting a bit of place between them. 

but the alpha follows his movements and sits even closer now. donghyuck doesn’t understand. mark has never been the one to like closeness nor skinship, even less with him. he has so much questions. 

“is there something bothering you ?”, the older asks, reading his emotions had always been easy for mark. he hesitated before talking. 

“... what are you doing ?”, maybe donghyuck doesn’t want to know. 

“what do you mean ?” the taller’s face scrunches in confusion. 

“what are you trying to do, with all of this ?”, mark still seems as clueless. “what are you doing ?” he repeats, “what are your intentions ? why do you keep buying me food and stuffs ? why do you keep sticking to me when you could be with the others ?” 

his bottled-up emotions are surfacing. mark seems stunned at all the questions. “you shouldn’t be treating me like this, mark.”, he’s starting to stutter at this point. 

“and why i shouldn’t ?” comes as a answer. donghyuck doesn’t know where this is going. 

“you, you shouldn’t be gifting, giving your attention to another omega when courting... koeun, she’ll get the wrong ideas about us !” he explains in a rush, _everyone knows this!_ mark frowns at his explication but then his face lights up. _he finally understood_ , the omega sighs. 

“i think you’re the one who got the wrong ideas,” comes after few seconds of silence. “i thought i made my intentions clear, donghyuck.” the smaller shivers. mark is starting to lean in, face incredibly closer. 

“you think i was courting koeun ?”, at this point donghyuck is lost in this situation. mark is way too close for him to fonction normally and what he says doesn’t have any sense. “i was indeed courting someone, but it wasn’t koeun... you really didn’t notice ?” the omega just tilts his head at that. “the person i was courting was you.” 

_oh._

_OH._

maybe it does make sense now. how mark was always behind donghyuck for the past months, kinder and giving with him. how he insisted to pass time with donghyuck, to the extent of fighting with jeno (another alpha on top of it) to help him study ( _”i’m much more clever than him anyway !_ , mark fussed that time). it does make sense now. 

the younger blinks once, twice. “b-but what about ko-“ “what about her ? why do you seem so interested in her ?”, donghyuck can smell the annoyance off mark. or is it jaelousy ? 

“well... you two seemed close...” 

“if you really want to know it, she was helping me figure out what omegas like and dislike. that’s all.” that sounds legit. “my eyes are on you, my eyes always been on you.” the blush on donghyuck’s cheeks seems to satisfy mark as he lean down slowly, deep red eyes staring into the omega’s amber one. 

when their lips finally touch, donghyuck fully understands. 

things finally seems to be right and donghyuck can’t stop this warm feeling in his chest, doesn’t try to stop it. 

in the background, fireworks, forgotten, light up the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> this is far from being my best story, the start seemed to go pretty well but I had trouble with the end :/  
> I even asked my best friend what would mark smell like for this story vsjskssll
> 
> anyway hope your enjoy !


End file.
